


Ink

by darkbluebox



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, carmilla is a tattoo artist, happy valentines day everyone xx, just rated it T to be safe it could probably pass as G, laura is shy, tattoo artist au, what could possibly go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbluebox/pseuds/darkbluebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure it’s here you want to get it?” Laura scanned the shop front doubtfully. “It looks kinda…well…” She trailed off. Like a dump was the phrase she was looking for, but she would never be that rude. </p><p>“Trust me. It’s here.” LaFontaine eyed the tattoo place, grinning. “It doesn't look like much, but I've seen some of the artist’s work. She’s amazing.” </p><p>In which Carmilla is a tattoo artist and Laura is shy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

“Are you sure it’s _here_ you want to get it?” Laura scanned the shop front doubtfully. “It looks kinda…well…” She trailed off. _Like a dump_ was the phrase she was looking for, but she would never be that rude.

 

“Trust me. It’s here.” LaFontaine eyed the tattoo place, grinning. “It doesn’t look like much, but I’ve seen some of the artist’s work. She’s _amazing_.”

 

“But are you _sure_? It doesn’t look…” There was no nice way of saying it. “ _Sanitary._ ”

 

But it was true; the sign _Silas Tattoos_ was chipped and pealing, and the windows were dark with grime. A few designs hung in the window obscuring the inside, which, Laura did have to admit, looked pretty cool. Snakes which twisted and wrapped around skulls; a candle dripping glistening wax; vines twisting their way up someone’s spine, some places thorny but in other places flowering. But that didn’t change the fact that the place looked more than a little seedy. Laura, paranoid as always, had insisted on checking up on tattoos online before agreeing to accompany LaFontaine. She wasn’t a fan of tattoos at all- although they looked _amazing_ on other people, she was really nervous about the pain. The horror stories of infected needles and dodgy artists had done nothing to put her mind at ease. So it was only because LaFontaine was so important to Laura that she was here at all.

 

“Hey, come on. You’re here for moral support, so stop making me nervous.” LaFontaine rolled their eyes before dragging Laura into the shop.

 

There was a distant sound of a bell ringing, but Laura wasn’t paying any attention; she was too busy taking in her surroundings. If the outside looked rundown, it must have been because all the effort had gone into the inside. The walls were black and painted with strange spirals which made Laura feel as though she were in a trance. The room was not lit with a normal ceiling light but with old-fashioned lamps on the walls, and the furniture looked like it had come straight out of a Victorian home.

 

“This…this doesn’t look like how I imagined a tattoo place.” Laura whispered nervously to LaFontaine. “It looks like a _lair_ or something.”

 

“Thanks, sweetie. I put a lot of effort into it.” A voice purred from the shadows. Laura jumped ad clutched onto LaFontaine in surprise. The voice was soon followed by a body which stood in the doorframe leading into a back room. _And what a body._ Thought Laura. _Hey! Stop checking out the very beautiful tattoo artist! You’re here to support your friend!_

 

But Laura couldn’t quite help herself. The woman was beautiful, with thick, dark hair which framed her pale face, and dark, stylish clothes which only accented her curves.

 

“So can I help either of you?” She sauntered over sit at a desk, putting her feet up on a pile of paperwork.

 

“Uh, yeah, are you Carmilla Karnstein?” LaFontaine fidgeted with their hands.

 

“Who wants to know?” She raised an eyebrow.

 

“Uh, I know this guy Kirsch, a friend of your brother? Anyway, he showed me some of your work, and…” LaFontaine began to grin. “Seriously! It’s _amazing_. Like, I was hoping you could do one for me?” They began pulling a crumpled sheet of paper from their pocket. “I have some ideas for a design…”

 

Carmilla held up her hand. “Stop. Yeah, I know Kirsch. And if you’re taking advice from that guy then I’m seriously worried for your judgement. But I suppose you came to me, so it can’t be _that_ bad. Don’t worry about the design, I can do anything.” She smirked. “And, yeah, you’re right, I _am_ amazing. Which means I’m expensive. You got money?”

 

LaFontaine nodded, pulling out several crumpled notes and placing them on the desk. Carmilla grinned.

 

“Alright. If you’re ready then we can get started right away.” She stood up and sauntered into the back room. Laura and LaFontaine glanced at each other, before shrugging and following.

 

***

 

The back room was more or less the same as the front, but instead of a desk there were various tables holding various tools of the trade, and in the very centre a chair and a stool.

 

“Sit.” Carmilla instructed, rummaging around amongst her things.

 

LaFontaine obediently took a seat.

 

“And what about you?” Carmilla asked Laura without turning around. “Are you getting one too?”

 

“Oh, um, no thank you! Not really my thing. I’m just here for support.” Even being in the same room as all the freaky-looking equipment was making Laura nervous.

 

“I’m a huge wimp.” LaFontaine laughed.

 

“As long as you don’t start crying or whatever, I don’t care.” Carmilla turned, frowning at Laura. “And as for you… just don’t distract me.”

 

“S-sure.”

 

There wasn’t a spare seat, so Laura had to slouch awkwardly against the wall as Carmilla began her work.

 

It was kind of mesmerising to Laura, watching Carmilla so absorbed in her practice. Her frown lessened, and as she studied intently the design on LaFontaine’s paper she looked almost content. It was the kind of satisfaction that passion for something brought.

 

“Ok, I’m about to start. Most people would tell you some crap about it not hurting, but yeah, it’s gonna sting like a bitch. Ready?”

 

LaFontaine nodded, and Laura placed a hand on their shoulder reassuringly.

 

LaFontaine’s tattoo took a while, but Laura was never bored. Eager not to have to watch the tattoo actually being inked, she instead allowed her eyes drift to the dark and mysterious tattoo artist. Carmilla’s hair had tumbled over her shoulders, and her tongue poked out just a little as she concentrated. Laura tried, and failed, to ignore just how sexy it was. Just like everything about Carmilla- the way she tossed her head to shift her hair out of her eyes, the long, skilled fingers with nails painted black, the exposed line of skin between her top and her jeans…

 

Before she knew it, LaFontaine’s tattoo was done. Across their upper forearm spiralled an artistic double helix DNA strand made up of colours which melted into each other.

 

“Trust you to get a science-y tattoo, nerd.”

 

“Shut up!” LaFontaine laughed, punching Laura’s shoulder playfully then wincing. “Ah, I should maybe try not to move this arm too much for a while…”

 

“Yeah, no kidding.” Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Thanks for stopping by. And…” Her eyes met Laura’s. “If you ever change your mind about getting a tattoo… come see me, yeah?”

 

Laura grinned nervously. “Y-yeah. Sure.” Like that was going to happen.

 

LaFontaine coughed pointedly behind her.

 

“Oh! Sorry, gotta run…bye!” Laura finished awkwardly. _Idiot! Idiotidiotidiotidiotidiot!_ Her head yelled. _Why do you have to be such a useless lesbian lump around other girls? You could have just acted normally, but nooooo, I’m Laura, I’m nerdy and awkward and I can’t talk to anyone!_

She was so absorbed in internally yelling at herself that she didn’t notice as she and LaFontaine left the shop and started walking back down the road in silence.

 

“So you going back there?” Asked LaFontaine, startling Laura out of her thoughts.

 

“What? Why would I?” 

“Because you did nothing but stare at Carmilla like an adoring puppy for, like, the whole time. With the soppiest expression. Face it, you’re smitten.”

 

“Wh-wh…“ Laura tried to protest, but her red face betrayed her. She settled for a loud groan. “It’s just a _crush_. It’s not like it’s a big deal.”

 

LaFontaine smiled as if knowing better.

 

“Ten bucks says you’re back in that place by the end of the week.”

 

Laura groaned again.

 

***

 

Well. Technically speaking, standing _outside_ the tattoo place didn’t actually count as _back in there._ Laura could almost hear LaFontaine laughing.

 

She peered inside the window, trying to catch a glimpse of the office inside. It didn’t look as though anyone was in.

 

Laura’s gut twisted in disappointment, but at the same time there was just a hint of relief. On one hand, the beautiful tattoo artist she had come in the hope of asking out wasn’t around. On the other hand, she had escaped making an idiot of herself again.

 

Laura paused to glance back at her favourite design- the vines climbing someone’s spine- before turning and walking straight into-

 

“Carmilla?!”

 

For a moment Laura thought she caught a glimpse of surprise, or even something more. Then Carmilla’s usual half-smirk slipped into place.

 

“Change your mind about that tattoo?”

 

“What?! Oh, no, I just, um… I was on my way to work! That’s all!” Laura blushed.

 

Carmilla’s half-smirk faded. “Oh. Well, I gotta open shop, so…” She walked on past Laura, scowling faintly. As she bent forwards to unlock the door, Carmilla’s hair fell over her shoulders, exposing the back of her neck, where the top of a leafy vine could just be seen.

 

Laura gasped.

 

“That picture! It’s of you!” She said, glancing between Carmilla and the picture in the window. Then she blushed bright red. Sure, it only showed the back, but still, she was _naked…_

 

Laura could have cried.

 

“Oh, yeah.” Said Carmilla with a casualness which seemed a little forced. “We needed examples to bring in customers, so my Mom got a picture of the one she did for me put up.”

 

“It’s _beautiful._ ” Laura breathed. Carmilla’s cheeks seemed a little redder than usual.

 

“Maybe I’ll let you see it sometime.” She winked, before letting herself into the shop.

 

Laura stood frozen in the street. Was that… was that flirting?

 

Laura smiled faintly to herself, before setting off.

 

From inside the tattoo place, Carmilla watched, also smiling.

 

***

 

 It wasn’t long until Laura found herself outside Carmilla’s tattoo place once again. This time her resolve was strong; she was going to suck it up and just ask Carmilla out already. Because seriously, that _had_ been flirting. She was 100% sure. Well, 96%. Maybe 72.

 

 _Stop trying to talk yourself out of it and get it over with already!_ Laura scolded herself. Before she could back down again, she stuck her chin in the air, clenched her fists, and strode in through the shop door.

 

As soon as she saw Carmilla reclined at her desk, her resolve melted.

 

“Oh.” Carmilla caught sight of Laura standing at the entrance, and a grin spread over her face. “Hey. So you’ve actually changed your mind this time, or…?”

 

“Uh…” Laura’s mind blanked. “Yes! Yes I have!”

 

 _Wait, what?_ Said a voice at the back of Laura’s mind a second too late.

 

“Great. Come through and let’s get started.”

 

 _WHAT?_ Screamed Laura’s brain.

 

“Sure!” said Laura.

 

It seemed as though another force had taken Laura over. She watched as if from afar as she followed Carmilla through into the next room, took a seat on the chair and waited for Carmilla to get her things together.

 

“So, what design were you thinking of?”

 

“Um…” Laura wished she could kick herself in the head. The last thing she wanted was a tattoo (the first being Carmilla’s number) but she was in too deep. She couldn’t back out now without looking like an idiot. Laura cursed herself.

 

 It seemed as though, like it or not, Laura was getting a tattoo.

 

“How about…” She glanced around the room, desperate for some kind of inspiration. But, of course, it was Carmilla her eyes kept returning to. Today she was wearing tiger-print patterned leggings. Not that Laura was paying her legs that much attention. Of course not.

 

Tiger-print…

 

“How about… a paw print? Like, one from a cat?”

 

“Sure thing, creampuff. Where d’ya want it?”

 

Somewhere out of sight, so her dad wouldn’t find out. “Just- just my left shoulder-blade? If that’s alright…” Laura trailed off, suddenly realising her mistake. If she wanted a tattoo there, she would have to take her shirt off.

 

As if the whole thing couldn’t get any more embarrassing.

 

Laura had been too busy panicking to notice Carmilla sketching out a design in a notepad. She held it up for Laura to see- a single paw-print, simple but pretty. Laura was surprised to find that she found it pretty cool.

 

“Looks great!” She smiled nervously.

 

“Nice.” Carmilla sat patiently, her instruments at the ready. “So, if you’d just like to…”

 

Laura nodded, and began pulling her top off over her head, trying and failing to stop her face from flushing red. As she adjusted the seat and turned onto her back, she was sure she could feel Carmilla’s eyes upon her.

 

Carmilla’s fingers were soft and cool, and as she prepared the spot on Laura’s back Laura felt herself relaxing into her touch.

 

“Ok, the sore bit is coming up. Ready?”

 

Oh God. This was _exactly_ why Laura hadn’t wanted a tattoo. She wondered if it wasn’t too late to back out. But then she’d look like a wimp in front of Carmilla.

 

“Ready.” She bit down on her lip.

 

The pain wasn’t as bad as Laura had expected, but it was still far from pleasant. Laura kept biting her lip for the whole time, internally yelling at herself for not just asking Carmilla out in the first place. But knowing that Carmilla was working away beside her, fingers steady and capable, was comforting.

 

When at last, it was over, Laura pulled her shirt back on and followed Carmilla out into the office. She was suddenly aware of the fact that she had no money with her.

 

“Oh! Um, I forgot my purse, I’ll have to pay you back…”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Carmilla collapsed into her chair.

 

“Um, I’m no business expert, but isn’t it a good idea to make sure your clients pay?”

 

“Yeah.” Carmilla smirked. “How about you pay me back by buying me dinner?”

 

“Wh…” Laura’s face flushed, and Carmilla immediately looked panicked.

 

“Uh, I mean, I just thought maybe if-“

 

“No! No! I mean yes! Wait…” Laura fumbled around for the words. “I’d love dinner.” She finished.

 

Carmilla grinned. “Nice. Call me, cupcake. I tattooed my number onto your back.”

 

“What?!” Yelped Laura, as Carmilla burst out laughing.

 

“Naïve, gullible, innocent girl? Oh, you are going to be _fun_.”

 

Laura grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day :)
> 
> Note: I hope I got LaFontaine's pronouns right, I just went by what it says on wikipedia.  
> This is my first Carmilla fic so sorry if my characterisation is messy~
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave feedback and suggestions for future fics :D


End file.
